Crushing Down
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: A young teenage Kasumi meets Ryu Hayabusa for the first time.


**A/N: Thought I would make a new one-shot where a young teenage Kasumi meets Ryu Hayabusa for the first time.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

_..._

**~Crushing Down~**

It has finally come. The day I have been dreading for so long. I have to say that I am not ready to meet the man that my brother enjoys spending all his training and time with. He is not even a part of our clan. We are not supposed to console with members of other clans, so I don't understand why my brother, Hayate, would be friends with someone from another clan, let alone the heir of the Legendary Dragon Lineage.

For many years, my brother has told me about his friend, Ryu Hayabusa. He was a month older than Hayate was, and unlike us, he grew up as an only child. Hayabusa was born into the head family of the Hayabusa Clan, so his father taught him the ways of the ninja. He had impressed many by completing his training by the time he was fifteen. I am only fourteen and I have yet to master the most of the advance techniques while my brother is moving on to obtain the Sky Torn Blast, our clan's most precious technique.

All this time, Hayate had try to win me over, making Hayabusa seem interesting, but I find him rather boring due his favorite activities like fishing and rock climbing. Hayate likes to do that, too, but it was still boring. No wonder they get along very well. The way Hayate talks about him, sadness me. Hayate never speaks of any one that can defeat him with high regards, and he doesn't talk about me. Because of this, I grew to hate Ryu Hayabusa with a passion.

I am not the type of a person to hold a grudge or to hate someone for no reason like Ayane, my subconscious was always there to prevent me from doing so. I am still trying to find out why Ayane hates me. She has hated me since she started her training in the Hajinmon. We used to be the greatest of friends, I wondered what changed. I really need to talk to her when she gets back from her latest mission. That's if she will stick around to listen.

_'Hayabusa.'_ I thought to myself.

_'What about him?'_ My subconscious snapped.

He was the reason why I don't get to spend time with my brother. He had taken my brother from me. When we were children, Hayate and I used to do everything together. I even enjoyed training then, but ever since Hayabusa came into his life when Hayate turned twelve, he has been neglecting me ever since. Call me selfish but Hayate is my brother and I love spending time with him. Hayabusa is only occupying his time. Time he should be spending with me.

Hayate tried to introduce us many times in the past, and every time I make an excuse not to meet him either by claiming that I was ill or that I had chores to do or I was going to get yelled at by father. This time Hayate made sure he had asked the right questions before claiming his intentions. When he asked me other day what I was planning to do today, I unconsciously replied "nothing." I was really hoping he would finally spend time with me. That's when he told me that Hayabusa was coming and I was to meet him…..finally.

I was just left stunned. Hayabusa had never attempted to visit before. I was struggling for the last few days why he would be coming. Hayate said is because Hayabusa thinks our introduction is long overdue and decided to come meet me in person… partially due to Hayate's nagging. Hayate also added that Hayabusa thinks that I am afraid of leaving the village.

_'I am not! That jerk! Who does he think he is?!'_ I thought.

_'Uh, your brother's best friend.'_ My subconscious said.

"Kasumi!" I heard my brother yell for me from the hall that led to my room. "Hurry up, Ryu is here."

I stumbled to get away from the mirror I was sitting in front of, hoping my clumsiness will behave today. I had a simple plan. Meet the Dragon Ninja and excuse myself so I don't have to look at him all day, and go hide. I followed behind Hayate as I softly uttered that I had some chores that I had to do or mother would punish me. I really don't like lying to Hayate, but I don't want to spend the day that with Hayate and Hayabusa when Hayate should be spending with me.

Arriving at one of the many training grounds, I can see the back of Hayabusa as he was facing away from us with no doubt, his arms crossed over his chest. I moped as I thought of how awkward our meeting will be. He had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. As I recalled, I don't think Hayate has really ever mention what he really looked like but commented that he was unlike any other person in Japan. Following behind Hayate, I could tell from a side that Hayabusa was just as physically fit like my brother. He had a pitch black Shinobi garb that was made completely out of leather with kunai on both his legs and a well-crafted sword on his back. It looks like if it's made out of gold at the hilt. It was pretty impressive.

"Ryu." Hayate said, approaching the man I despised. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm glad you are here. Let me introduce you to my little sister, Kasumi."

Struggling to remove the frown from my face, I placed my hands behind my back, and saw him turn his head toward us. My heart suddenly quicken the moment my eyes locked on to his. They are an emerald shade. A very beautiful shade like the color of the grass on a lovely spring day. They truly are beautiful along with the rest of his handsome face. I had always joked to Hayate that he would have any girl drool over him because of his good looks. If girls could drool on Hayate, then girls will melt with Hayabusa which is what I was doing the longer I gazed into his eyes.

I can't stop starting at him. He is so gorgeous. I can't believe I ever hated him. I just want to run my fingers in his long brown hair while I sit on his lap. I can't help but blush over my little fantasy. I just met this man.

_'You hate this guy remember. So stop going all goo-goo eyes on him even if he is the best good-looking man you ever saw.'_ My subconscious started again.

"Kasumi?" I hear someone say.

"Huh?" I uttered as I finally am snapped out of my daydreaming.

Both men stare at me. I then remembered the blush that had formed while I began to fantasies about Hayabusa.

_'Earth to Kasumi!'_ My subconscious yelled. _'Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Oh." I blush into a darker shade of red as I bowed my head. "Sorry. It's so nice to meet you, Hayabusa."

I really didn't want to rise from my bow. I know I was redder than a strawberry. I curse the fact that my skin is so light. I will hate myself for the rest of my life for ever despising the most gorgeous man I ever met.

"You can call me, Ryu." He finally said with a bow of his own and the most soothing voice ever.

"Ryu." I said in a faint whisper, finally rising from my bow with my face still holding a shade of red.

I really don't know how long I can take this. He then spoke to Hayate when I began to phase out. I will take back all the mean things I said about Ryu if I can spend the rest of the day with him just looking at his eyes. I know now how the other girls from the village feel when they see my brother. I didn't realize that Ryu was even talking to me until I heard him speak to Hayate.

"Is she alright?" he asked

Hayate looked at me and then back at Ryu. "Yes, she just is probably wondering about her chores. Shame you won't join us, Kasumi."

Ryu looks over to Hayate. Even turned away he looks gorgeous. What I give to be carried in his arms.

_'Right now, I think he thinks you are kind of crazy.'_ My subconscious pointed out.

"I guess another time then. I was really hoping a sparring match with you. It was nice to meet you Kasumi," Ryu said as our eyes looked again.

"I can do it." I shouted. Hayate raises a brow at me. "I…mean...I…can do my chores later. I would love to spar with you, Ryu."

_'What I really want to do is spend more time with you.'_ I thought.

_'You do that and we'll see how Hayate will react.'_ My subconscious butted in.

He frowned. "Don't let me keep you from your responsibilities."

I shake my head. "No. It's okay. It can wait."

_'Hey, you didn't even want to see this guy. Who are you and what have you done to Kasumi?' _My subconscious kept yelling.

Too excited to show him what I can do, I wasn't aware how I placed my feet to the ground as I tripped myself with my own foot. I stumbled forward. Curse me for having two left feet. In seconds I would have hit the ground only to be stopped by a pair of muscular arms, but not just any muscular arms. Ryu's.

_'Way to go, Kasumi. You and your two left feet have caused you to be in the arms of your brother's best friend.'_ My subconscious said.

"Geez, Kasumi!" I heard Hayate said. "You and your clumsiness."

Ryu tried to help me stand but I just ended crashing into his chest. It really wasn't my intention. My little mishap had caused me sprain my right ankle.

"Oww." I flinched in pain.

"She must have sprained her ankle." Ryu said, still holding on to me.

Hayate placed a hand on his forehead. "Kasumi, what the heck am I going to do with you. I'll be back. Keep an eye on her, Ryu."

I looked over Hayate as he left with my eyes ready to burst out of my eye sockets when I realized I'm finally alone with Ryu, but this wasn't how I wanted to be with Ryu. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist while the other beneath my legs as he hoisted me into his arms like a princess being carried by her prince.

_'You got your wish.'_ My subconscious snickered.

I really want her to shut up now. Ryu sat me on one of the benches by the arena. He didn't say a word as he sat me down. He kneeled on one of his knees and carefully began to massage my right ankle. I can't help but blush, luckily he doesn't notice. I want to ask him something, but grow to scare to do so.

"Quite the impression you made." He said, not looking up at me.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You should be more careful. If you were on a mission, this would have ended badly for you."

"Oh." I said, disappointedly. Well, I guess he really is all ninja and no fun.

"So why have you've avoided meeting me all this time?" he asked.

His question grabs my full attention as he continues to massage my ankle.

"Who said that?" I demanded.

"Hayate." Ryu said.

"Hayate is lying." I busted out rather quickly. _'I'm going to kill Hayate.'_

"I don't think he was." He finally stopped and looked directly at me with his emerald orbs. "He even hinted out that you don't like me around."

"Gah," I yelped.

_'I'm going to definitely kill Hayate.'_ I screamed in my head.

'Why? He is right you know?' My subconscious said.

"From your expression, I am guessing he is telling me the truth. You wound me." He said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." I said, sadly. "I just missed my brother…I thought you were taking him away from me."

I dropped my gaze to the floor, avoiding his eyes. I can feel something lifting my chin. I can feel Ryu's hand against the skin of my face as I am now staring straight into his eyes.

"Hayate cares for you too much. I will never do such thing to you. All he wants is for you to be alright. It's why he wanted you to be introduced to me. I'm your guardian." Ryu said.

"My….guardian?" I asked.

Ryu nodded. "Hayate worries about you when he is not around, so he made me promise to take care of you and I never break a promise. Now, don't frown. Someone like you shouldn't be so sad."

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I can feel my cheeks burning. He is so sweet. Now I feel like a complete jerk. Hayate has been trying to introduce me to my guardian and I had no real reason to be mad at Ryu because he will be protecting me. It makes me thrilled inside.

_'Well this was unexpecting.' _My subconscious said.

"Let's go find your brother." Ryu said, with a small smile.

Hoisting me back into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling like a complete princess. I can't stop but smiling back at him. I just hope there will be more opportunities like this so I get to know him better. If I just met him long along, I would have been crushing on him all this time.


End file.
